Love Conquers All
by XEdwardXxXLoverX
Summary: Bella and Renee never left Charlie. Bella has been abused for the last 10 years of her life, and Renee is dead. What happens when the Cullen's move into town and discover Bella's secret? Will love blossom? EXB usual pairings...all human...ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**me - unfortunately i do not own twilight...or Edward. -pouts. but he will be mine before i die!! -evil laugh-**

**Edward - no i wont!**

**me - aw man!**

**oooh, i almost forgot to tell you...ALL HUMAN!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Chapter one**

I just can't take it anymore. I know i deserve it. It is my fault that mom left us. If I could have just been a better daughter then she would be here and i wouldn't have to feel this pain.

I should be used to it by now. He has been hitting me for 10 years now. It was better when I had my mom to help me out, but now I'm all alone.

"BELLA GET YOUR LAZY BEHIND DOWN HERE!!" He slurred every word. This can't be good.

I quickly ran down the stairs, but apparently my clumsiness decided that now would be a good time to show itself. When I got to the last step, I tripped and met my face with the top of his boot.

"GOOD JOB YOU STUPID BITCH!! GET YOUR FAT ASS UP!!" and with that he kicked his boot into my stomach. hard. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. Just when I thought he was done, he brought it back to my stomach...once...twice...and then a third time. He finally left me there, on the floor. My ribs and sides were aching. I finally found the strength to stand up. I crawled my way over to the counter and used it to pull myself up. I slowly made my way back upstairs, and went into the bathroom.

I slowly lifted my shirt to assess the damage he had caused this time. There were multiple bruises on my stomach; a few of my ribs were probably bruised. At least he didn't do anything to my face, that would be hard to cover up. I quickly took a shower and limped over to my bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke to the same dull gray sky. My aching ribs and stomach reminded me of yesterdays events, but that didn't surprise me. Nothing different was about this day. I would get up, go to school, come home to deal with Charlie, and finally go to bed. That's the way it is everyday. I grabbed my clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt that was way too big for me. Thankfully Charlie has already left for work. I wasn't allowed to eat, so I was unhealthily skinny. I think my last meal was a week ago.

I didn't have a car so I had to walk to school. Conviently, it wasn't raining...yet. As much as a klutz that I am, I really enjoyed walking and running. It gave me time to think about my pathetic life. If I wasn't so stupid, maybe my mom would still be with me. Maybe I wouldn't have to deal with Charlie if I was a better daughter. Maybe -

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a silver Volvo came speeding down the street. I had never seen a car like that in Forks. They are probably new here.

I let my thoughts wander as I finally arrived at school. I had about 5 minutes before the warning bell sounded. I quickly ran into my 1st period class - english. Believe it or not, I am actually really good at this class. I enjoy reading - and rereading - the books required. Books in general take me out of this hell I call my life, and into a place I wish I could be. When I was younger I used to wish to be a writer, but now, the only thing I wish is to make it to my 18th birthday alive. Even sometimes, that seems unlikely.

"Aw, it appears we have a new student! Please do tell everybody your name." Mr. Mason asked somebody who looked like they just walked out of heaven. She was very short with black spiky hair. She seemed almost pixie-like.

"Hi everyone, my name's Alice Cullen." Her voice, to no surprise, sounded like chimes.

"Well, Alice, why don't you take the seat next to Bella. Bella, please raise your hand." I put my hand as high as it would go without hurting myself. My hand didn't get that high, but thankfully she noticed it.

She walked, well more like danced, over to me. She took her seat and as soon as the teacher turned around she turned over to me. I kept my face down, my hair building my protective wall between us. I glanced her way and she had a look of concern in her eyes. That's just what I needed, pity from the new girl. I brought my eyes down to my notebook and began to absently doodle on my page.

"Well, we have 5 minutes left before class is over, you may talk silently to one another." The second those words left his mouth Alice turned towards me...

"Hi, as you already know, I'm Alice."

I didn't want her attention, or pity. I tried not to acknowledge her presence, but that wasn't working out so well. She was staring at me with so much intensity. Finally, I realized that she wasn't going to stop staring at me until I said something. So finally I gave into her.

"...hey...I'm Bella Swan." I was hoping that that was all she wanted me to do, but she seemed like the kind of person that wouldn't back down until she got what she wanted.

"Oh, are you Chief Swan's daughter?" I winced at the sound of his name. I couldn't believe that nobody in this god-forsaken town didn't know about what Charlie did to me. However, if I wanted people to know I would have said something a long time ago.

"yeah." Thankfully the bell rang and I ran out the door before anybody had a chance to say anything to me. Although its not like anybody does anyway. I enjoy the time alone though...but something tells me that won't last long.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**how is it?? this is my first fanfic...pls review!!  
I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I meant to put this up yesterday, but I wanted this chapter to be longer. thanks for the positive feedback I didnt think it was that good. soo here is chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter two**

The next two classes passed in a blur. Finally the lunch bell rang. It was during lunch that I would be absolutely alone. I would go to the library and reread whatever book was on the reading list and get lost in it.

I was on my way to the library when I ran into somebody. I stumbled, but then felt two strong arms grab me before I fell. I looked up and saw the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes starring at me. His hair was an odd bronze color and was a complete mess, but at the same time looked amazing.

"Sorry" I was about to continue on my way but he didn't want to let go. I tried to pull my arms back, and he got the message and let go.

"It's okay, there was no harm done. My name is Edward Cullen by the way." He said with such self-confidence. His eyes were locked with mine it took me a while before I was able to form a coherent sentence.

"I...um... I'm Bella." Wow, good job genius. Now he probably thinks I am a total idiot. Whatever, he wouldn't be the first. Then he smiled a crooked smile and he looked absolutely gorgeous! _Hold up...Bella what are you talking about. There is no way this guy could be interested in you so don't set yourself up for a heartbreak._

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I-" He was cut off, and it was then that I just noticed that he was walking with Alice.

"Bella, would you like to have lunch with us and our family?" She asked this and walked up to me with a huge grin on her face. Before I had time to answer she wrapped her arm around mine and started walking us towards the cafeteria.

"Uh, Alice, I really don't want to go to lunch today...I uh...forgot my money. So I can't get anything, so I'm just going to head on out." Once again, good job Bella. Way to be inconspicuous. I can't let them find out what Charlie does to me. I was trying to turn around but her grasp on my arm just got tighter.

"Nonsense Bella. I'll buy lunch for you. Please come on." She started pouting and I found it hard to say no.

Edward walked up next to me and said, "It will be easier if you just say yes."

I took a deep breath and decided that he was right. "fine, I'll go."

"YAY!!"

We walked into the cafeteria and Alice led me over to the food and finally let me go. She grabbed a tray for her and started glaring at Edward. He then rolled his eyes and grabbed two trays.

"That's okay, I can get my own stuff. You don't have to do that."

"It's not a big deal. I don't mind." I blushed when he said that and he smiled again, and I thought my heart was going to stop that second.

He and Alice piled food on their trays, and mine as well. Alice paid for all the food and we walked over to a table. There were already three people sitting there. They all looked amazingly beautiful!

The first person was HUGE! Not fat huge, there probably wasn't an ounce of fat on him. He had huge muscles that immediantly made me want to jump under a table and hide. But with one look at his face, I immediately dismissed these thoughts. He had brown curly hair, blue eyes, and a huge smile with dimples that made him look like a teddy bear. Sitting next to him was a ridiculously beautiful blond. Just one glance at her and it took several blows to my already low self-esteem. She had curves where they were supposed to be, and her long hair had waves that went to the middle of her back. The last person looked extremely calm. He had blond hair as well and was muscular. Although his weren't any where as big as the other guy.

"Bella this is Emmett Cullen, my older brother. His girlfriend Rosalie Hale. And this is Jasper Hale, and he is my boyfriend and Rosalies twin. Everybody this is Bella!"

"Hey Bella, nice to meet you. You can call me Rose if you'd like." Rosalie commented. She seemed like a really nice girl. The blond guy, whose name I just found out to be Jasper, nodded his head towards me.

As soon as Rose finished talking Emmett came over to me and brought me into a bear hug. I wanted to scream out in the pain he was causing me, but winced "please...put...me...down!" He immediately put me down and apologized. He walked over to Rosalie and she smacked him upside the head. Everybody appeared to have noticed the pain that I was in.

I took a quick look at Edward and one of his eyebrows were raised higher than the others in confusion towards me. I needed to make an excuse for what I'd done before they started asking questions.

"Don't feel bad, I am really clumsy and while I was walking up the stairs I tripped and fell. I just hurt my stomach a little. No big deal. You didn't do anything wrong." Wow, that almost sounded believable. It looks like they bought it, except for Alice. She gave me that I-know-your-lying-but I'll-let-it-go look.

We all sat down and ate in silence. I didn't notice how hungry I was until I took a bite out of my pizza. We continued like that until finally somebody broke the silence. Of course it had to be Alice. "So Bella, do you want to go shopping with me and Rose after school on Friday? Please say yes!"

"uh, I don't know. I have to talk to Charlie about it." There is no way in hell Charlie was going to let me go. I didn't even plan to tell him about it.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sure he'll say yes. We can leave as soon as school ends and get you back home before your dad does." She sounded so sure of herself as she said this.

"I really don't-"

"Oh please Bella!!" She started pouting again and I knew I couldn't say no...I had just met her and was already beginning to get annoyed of that.

"Fine, but I have to get back before Charlie." I sighed heavily...this was not going to end well. Its Wednesday now, so at least I have a few days before I would have to go.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of lunch. I jumped up and grabbed my stuff as I started walking towards the door. I heard footsteps behind me, approaching quickly. I turned around to see Edward slowing down to a walk beside me.

"Hey, I was just wondering what class you had next?" He asked me. He stared at me with such serenity. I couldn't help but relax when looking at him.

"I have Biology. You?"

"Same. Mind if I walk with you? I have no idea where I'm going."

"No, I don't mind." He smiled that crooked grin again and I'm surprised I was able to continue walking. "So, how do you like Forks so far?"

"It's okay. Really wet though." He chuckled softly. I couldn't help but join him. _Whoa, when was the last time I did that?_

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while."

We finally got to the Biology room and he ended up being my partner. No surprise seeing how I was the only one in the room without a partner. I sat down and noticed that Lauren started staring daggers at me. I instantly put my head down shielding my eyes from noticing what was going on around me. A few minutes into class I note landed on my desk. I thought that was odd seeing how nobody really talked to me.

**Hey Bella, whats up? really bored over here. If I have to listen to Mr. Banner talk about cell anatomy for another minute I am going to die.**

**-Edward**

Well, this is different. And pretty funny too. I don't know what it is, but I always seem to feel comfortable when Edward starts talking to me, or I guess just when he communicates with me in any way.

_Well, I hope I'm invited to your funeral cause we still have 30 minutes left of this class._

_-Bella_

I passed him the note and after a couple seconds pass the paper found its way back to my desk.

**ugh...why dont we distract ourselves until then? you up for a game?**

_what do you have in mind?_

**how about 20 questions? it'll give us a good way to get to know each other.**

_sure, me first...hmmm...whats your full name?_

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. you?**

_Isabella Marie Swan_

**beautiful name suits you. whats your favorite color?**

Hold up...did he just subtly call me beautiful? I can't believe that. What's so beautiful about me? I have plain brown hair and eyes, with a heart shaped face. I'm just plain.

The note continued back and forth like that for a while just asking each other random questions about each other. I'm pretty sure I haven't had a conversation with somebody that lasted more than 5 minutes for 10 years now and it felt nice. Even though we were just writing a note, it was better than being silent.

The bell rang and me and Edward went our separate ways. I was on my way to my least favorite class. Gym. A klutzes worst nightmare.

* * *

After the torture that is gym ended I started to make my walk home.

I was on my way out of the parking lot when I saw the same silver Volvo that sped by me this morning. It pulled up next to me and Edward rolled down his window.

"Hey Bella, need a ride home?"

I peered into the car and saw that Alice was also in the car, sitting in the back seat. "No, I'm okay. It's not a far walk to my house."

Alice then put her window down and leaned out. "Bella come on. Why would you want to walk when there are two people who want to give you a ride. Now you can walk over and get into the car, or I can drag you in. You can pick your choice."

UGH!!...although I guess no harm could come out of this. Why not? I slowly made my way to the other side of the car and gently sat down, trying to not hurt myself on the way down onto the seat. Once seated, I loosely buckled in and Edward sped off. We were going WAY over the legal limit, but I decided not to comment. I mean, he was giving me a ride home.

"So Bella do you have a boyfriend?"Alice eagerly waited for me to reply. I looked at Edward and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. I wonder what his problem is?

"No. Why'd you ask?"

"Just curious." Then shifted her gaze over to Edward. I wonder what was going on between them.

"Oh, Edward turn down here."

We finally got to my house and I couldn't believe what I saw.

**(an: I was going to stop here, but that would be a mean cliffy!)**

Charlie's cruiser was pulled up in the driveway. I froze. Edward and Alice must have noticed because they called me out on it.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward's voice sounded worried. Thats the last thing I wanted. I don't want him, Alice, or anyone else to worry about me. This is my problem.

I slowly exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I gave them a fake smile of reassurance. I don't think they bought it. I climbed out of the car and slowly walked towards the house. As soon as I opened the door I was pulled into the house. The door was slammed behind me and I was met with a hand to my face.

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?! YOU TOLD THEM DIDN'T YOU YOU DUMB BITCH!"

"No, I didn't tell them anything. I swear!"

"DON'T LIE!! DO YOU WANT TO DIE LIKE YOU DUMBASS MOTHER!" He grabbed my hair and threw me at the wall. I fell to the ground again and he started kicking where ever he could. My legs, arms, stomach. He kicked my face and then I blacked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**how is it?? I know this story is very depressing right now but it will get better. i promise!! so rate and review!! the more reviews i get, the sooner you will get another chapter!!**

**and a quick thanks to fubulicious -aka. my sister- for helping me come up with bella's excuse for the hug!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know, Bella is 16; Edward and Alice are 17; Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are all 18**

**wow, i didnt expect this story to become sooo popular!! thanxs again for all my loyal fans and the positive feedback! :)**

**well, as promised here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: one can only dream to own twilight...Stephenie Meyer did thats why she does!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter three**

**EPOV**

"So Edward, when are you going to ask her out?" Alice asked as soon as Bella closed the door of the Volvo.

"What makes you think I want to ask her out?" I know I started getting defensive. I actually did like Bella, but I don't know how she feel about me. Anyway, I would never admit this to Alice.

"Oh come on Edward. I see the way you look at her. I saw you stealing glances at her while you were driving!" She started giggling as she finished that. I could tell she was up to no good. I just rolled my eyes and continued driving.

As much as I tried I just couldn't get her out of her mind. The way her she blushes when she gets embarrassed, she way she smiles. I have to make her do that more often. For some reason, she seems to be distant from everyone. As if she has a problem trusting people. "Hey Alice, do you know what was wrong with Bella?" Okay so that didn't come out right.

"No, but I know what your talking about. It's like she is hiding something big. We have to find out what is going on." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I just have a feeling that something bad will happen, and you know that I am usually right about these things."

I nodded. It was a weird thing about her. When Alice thought something was going to happen it usually did. It's like she can see the future.

Once we got home, I climbed up to the third story so I could be alone in my room. I looked to the right at my CD collection that took up the entire wall. I walked over to my bed and grabbed the remote to my stereo system and started playing Clair De Lune. After an hour or two I was finished with my homework and looked out my window. The sun was setting so I decided that I would go out for a quick jog before dinner.

I changed into my basketball shorts and my black tank top before heading downstairs. On my way out I ran into Esme. "Where are you going?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Just going for a quick run in the park. I'll be back before dinner, don't worry." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before I ran out towards the Volvo. I drove out towards the park. When I got there, I immediately started running on the path. As I was doing this I let my mind wander to thoughts about Bella.

I don't understand what could be going on that she would want to hide from everybody. I mean, I know I just met her, but I feel like I don't want to be away from her for an extended amount of time. The sound of her voice was enchanting, and when I looked into her chocolate colored eyes, I lost all previous thoughts. I would love to feel the feeling of her lips under mine.

I closed my eyes as a felt a breeze go by and blow through my hair. I imagined that it was Bella running her hands in it. Her beautiful face inches from mine. I opened my eyes instantly when I thought I heard someone crying. I looked around and saw my angel..."Bella?"

**BPOV**

_Flashback_

_"CHARLIE YOUR DRUNK AGAIN! DON'T YOU CARE AT ALL ABOUT BELLA...ABOUT YOUR FAMILY?" My mom was yelling at dad again. I had become used to this. It had become a habit for the last few weeks._

_Recently it had started to get worse. I would sometimes see him slap her. The first time I saw it, I ran to her aid and she just pushed me away, telling me to go to my room and lock the door. I went back upstairs and did as I was told as I heard her screams behind me._

_Now I just hid in my room until he was finished with what he was doing. Every time I came home, I would run there. Terrified that what was happening to my mom would happen to me._

_Today seemed different, Dad seemed like he couldn't take a step without falling over. I hope he is feeling okay. "SHUT UP! I TAKE THIS SHIT FROM YOU ANYMORE!" I heard someone shuffling around into the kitchen. "Charlie...what are you doing with that..." then I heard an ear-piercing scream. I immediately ran downstairs to go see what happened...what I saw changed my life completely._

_End Flashback_

I woke up and I was lying on the ground in the living room. I had a horrible headache and could barely move my left arm. I looked around the room and saw that Charlie had left me here alone. Thank god.

I lifted my head to look at my legs and they didn't look too bad. I could probably still walk, with a limp of course. I pushed myself over to the couch and used it to get up. I couldn't stand up straight without hurting myself. My stomach was probably worse than before, and my ribs _were_ probably bruised this time. I slowly and carefully made my way into the bathroom to see how bad I looked again.

My face was bruised from where he smacked and me. I had a little lump on my forehead. My stomach looked horrible. I had bruises covering every inch of my body. The only thing I could really use were my legs. I would most likely have to skip school tomorrow to gain my strength back.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pulling up in the drive way. As fast as I could go, I made my way over to my room. I needed to get out of here fast. I grabbed a hoodie and pulled it on to cover my arms as best as I could. I put some make-up on to cover the bruise on my face. I waited for Charlie to make his way over to his room before I left mine. I got out of the house and made my way to the park. I lived a block away from it, so I wasn't walking for long.

I walked until I came to my usual bench and sat down. I carefully pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them loosely. I put my face down on my knees and began to cry.

I was usually strong and try to hold this in, but I couldn't take the pain anymore. Nobody cared about me, so there was nobody to turn to to comfort me. The only person who truly loved me was killed 10 years ago. It hurt to think about her. If it wasn't for me being such a coward she would still be here with me. We could have left together, but I was afraid of Charlie. I started gasping for my breath as I realized this. Eventually I calmed down my breathing...but the tears still fell relentlessly down my face.

I don't know how long I sat like that, but before I knew it the sun started to set. I was still crying and knew I wouldn't stop anytime soon. That's when I heard his velvety voice call to me.

"Bella?" He sounded concerned. Oh god, I don't want him to see me like this. I acted like I didn't hear him and kept my face down. I heard him start running towards me. I saw his shoes in front of me, then he kneeled in front of me. The looks in his eyes were full with concern. "Bella, are you okay?" He then put his arms on my shoulders. I flinched away from his touch, and he put his arms back to his sides.

"Bella, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong; just...just leave me alone please."

"I can tell your lying, you can trust me." He put his fingers under my chin and lifted it up so I could look at his face. "Now, please tell me what's going on."

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't know...I just do." He started to look down nervously. He brought his face back to mine and started to stare into my eyes again. I closed my eyes and turned away from him. "Bella what happened to your face?"

Oh crap, I guess I didn't do I good job of covering it up. "I fell. I told you I'm a major klutz." He didn't look like he believed me. "I need to head home, so if you would excuse me." He moved aside so I would have room to get up. At least he wasn't going to hold me hostage.

I started to walk down the path and I ended up tripping. I stuck my arms out so I could brace myself for the impact, but instead I felt two familiar arms grab my waist. I screamed at the pain he caused and pushed away from him, and bent over and hugged my legs again.

"Bella, I am so sorry, what did I do? What is wrong, and don't tell me nothing again." I started to cry again, why couldn't he just leave me alone.

I stopped crying and stood up, "Maybe it's none of your goddamn business, just leave me the hell alone!" I was mad at myself for saying that, but I don't want him to find out what is wrong with me. I took one last look at his eyes before I left, and he looked so hurt. I turned around and started to walk off again. I couldn't hear him running behind me, maybe I finally got through to him.

A part of me felt bad for what I did, I really did like Edward. He and Alice both are so nice to me, but I keep pushing them away. I want to tell them, but I know what will come out of it. A very painful experience with Charlie.

I made my way home and Charlie was still in his room. I ordered him a pizza for when he wakes up.

After the pizza was delivered, I took my shower and collapsed on my bed. My last thought before loosing consciousness was how I need to make things right with Edward.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**i know...i feel soo bad for Edward right now! :(**

**you know the drill...if you want a new chapter anytime soon please review...good or bad!**


	4. Chapter 4

**wow, just wanted to let you guys know how shocked i was to check my email 2 hours after i put this up and had 25 emails from this website!! I really appreciate it and will definitely try to remember to update every 2 days at the latest!**

**Disclaimer: me - "'Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight...not me.' can I have my cookie now?"**

**Stephenie - yes here you go.** _throws cookie_

**me - yummy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter four**

**EPOV**

I wanted to run after her. I really did, but something told me that would only make matters worse. So I just stood there and watched her walk away from me. As soon as she was out of sight I ran to the Volvo. I had to talk to Alice as soon as possible. She might know what to do.

For the second time today, my thoughts were flooded with thoughts of Bella. I knew she was lying about the bruise on her face. It looked more like a hand print than an object. But if it is a hand print, then who is hurting her? Who would want to hurt someone as innocent and beautiful has her. The more I thought about it, the more I hated this person. I know that this anger isn't justified. I don't even know if she really is being hurt, or if she really is as big a klutz as she says she is.

I got home in no time. I had to try to calm myself down before I got out of the car so nobody would become suspicious. After some deep breathing I walked into the house and Emmett and Jasper were screaming at each other while playing the Xbox. Alice and Rosalie were on the couch reading some stupid magazine. I'm kinda glad that Rosalie and Jasper moved in with us. After their parents death, I was worried they would never come around, but they are doing much better.

I said hey to everybody and went upstairs so I could have a shower before dinner.

Dinner went by smoothly and I quickly grabbed Alice before her and Jasper could...well, I don't want to know they do when they are alone.

"Edward, what do you want?"

"I just need to talk to you...about something important." A look of confusion came across her face as she waited for me to continue. "Well, when I went on my run, I ran into Bella. She was sitting on the bench by herself crying. I walked up to her to see what was wrong and..." I took a deep breath before continuing. Alice didn't need to see me like that. "she had a huge bruise on her face. I asked her about it and she said that she fell. I can tell she is lying."

"Edw- are you sure? How do you know she was even lying?" She looked like she believed what I was saying. She probably just didn't want to.

"Alice, it looked more like a hand print than anything else. Alice...I think someone might be...might be hurting her."

Her eyes got huge. "Edward, we have to help her."

"We'll help too."

We turned around and saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper standing there. Their faces all held concern. "How much exactly did you guys hear?"

"Enough. Edward why weren't you gonna tell us?" Rosalie asked. She seemed really upset about this.

"I didn't want to get a lot of people involved in this. I'm not even sure that what I'm thinking is true."

"Well, we know, and we are going to do what we can to help Bella as best as we can." Emmett concluded. It was weird, we just met her, but we were willing to do anything to help her.

**BPOV**

I awoke and the memories of yesterday came flooding back to me. Charlie. Kicking. Blackness. Park. Edward. Oh man, how am I supposed to face Edward at school today?

I glanced over at my clock and saw that it was 7. I had an hour to get to school. I got up and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and what-not, that's when I noticed that something was out of place. After finishing up in the bathroom I looked out the window, and through the sheeting rain I saw Charlie's cruiser. That's odd because he is usually gone way before now. What's odder is that there was another car behind his.

I pushed out these thoughts and went to the room and got dressed. I tried harder this time to make sure my bruised face wasn't noticeable, but it work. I sighed and slowly made my way downstairs, to see a smiling Charlie talking to a _really_ tall man with russet colored skin. His hair was black and pulled into a ponytail.

I looked between the two of them and I started walking towards the door. That's when Charlie stepped in front of me and shoved me into the kitchen chair. "So Jacob, like what you see?" Charlie asked the man I assumed to be Jacob. **(an: I know its stupid, but in this story Jacob is in his mid twenties)**

"No disappointments." He stared at me, but he wasn't looking at my face. He was staring at my chest. I the heat rising to my cheeks so I looked down, I just wanted to get out of here. I was about to stand when Charlie put his hand on my shoulder, wanting me to stay seated. Then he gave me a menacing glare so I immediately put my head down, trying to ignore him.

"So Jacob, I'll be leaving. Enjoy yourself." With that, he laughed and walked out the house.

I looked up toward Jacob and he had a smug grin on his face. "Um, I have to be getting to school. So..." I got up and started to make my way toward the door. As I opened the door, a big hand went right next to my head and pushed the door closed. I felt his hot breath on my neck and I became terrified. I slowly turned around and he had a horrible look in his eye...it looked like greed mixed with lust.

"Your not going anywhere 'til I get what I came for."

**EPOV**

The day started out normal except for one problem. Bella wasn't there. I knew I had no real reason to worry, but I couldn't help it.

My morning classes went by in a haze and when I got to lunch everybody was quiet.

"I was thinking," Emmett began, "why don't we go by her house after school just to check on her. You know, make sure she is ok."

"That's a good idea, but I don't think we should all go. We don't want to scare her." Alice said. Ever since we gained these suspicions about Bella, Alice has been really down lately. Her usually happy self is now depressed. "I think it should just be me, Emmett, and Edward. Since she knows us best, and Emmett might be nice to have around if the person who hurts her is there."

"Sounds good to me, but I don't think she would be very happy to see me after what happened yesterday." I admitted.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN WHAT DID YOU DO!" surprisingly it was Rosalie who yelled this at me.

"Nothing, just calm down. I was just trying to get her to talk to me and she told me to leave her the hell alone."

"I still think you should go Edward, she just seems to have a problem opening up." Jasper told me. His words meant a lot because it was like he could tell what everybody was feeling. It was kinda weird, but very useful if you ask me.

Lunch ended and Biology was boring without Bella sitting next to me. Also the, meant to be flirtatious, glares that I was getting from both Lauren and Jessica weren't helping me any.

The school day finally ended and Emmett, Alice, and I got into my Volvo. I sped off toward Bella's house. I was hoping that when I got there she would be sleeping or watching TV.

I pulled up the driveway to her house and we all jumped out the car and made our way to the door. Alice was in front and Emmett and I were at both her sides. We stood at the door for 10 minutes and then we started to worry. Finally Emmett got really impatient and bursts open the door.

"EMMETT WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU CAN'T JUST GO BREAKING DOORS DOWN IDIOT!" Alice whisper-yelled at him, and smacked his head.

"Sorry." Emmett replied and gave Alice his puppy-dog face. She couldn't help but smile at him.

Her face became serious when she said "Ok, come on we have to find Bella." We all nodded.

"Bella!"

We didn't hear anything so we began to explore the house. There was blood on the carpet in the living room and I didn't have to think twice before I knew whose it was. Alice didn't need to see this so I made sure she stayed out of that room, but none of the other rooms were better.

Alice kept calling Bella's name and we finally made our way upstairs. "Bella!" Alice called out again. This time we heard whimpering coming out of a room. We all looked up and started walking towards the door. "Bella, it's me Alice. Can I come in?" We heard a muffled cry and Alice told us to back away from the door so she wouldn't know we were here too. We moved and Alice opened the door and gasped.

**APOV**

We pulled up in front of Bella's house and I knew instantly something was definitely wrong. I'm not sure why, but I did never the less.

We walked up to the house, Emmett and Edward on either side of me, and I knocked on the door. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Emmett got impatient and bursts open the door. Although that was extremely convenient, he shouldn't be doing that. "EMMETT WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU CAN'T JUST GO BREAKING DOORS DOWN IDIOT!" and then I smacked his head. It hurt a little, but it wasn't that bad.

"Sorry." Emmett said sheepishly and gave me his puppy-dog face. I tried all I could to stay mad at him, but it was impossible.

Then I remembered why we were here in the first place, "Ok, come on we have to find Bella.". They nodded at me and started to search the house.

I would call out Bella's name and didn't get a reply. After searching the first floor we went upstairs. I called out her name again. "Bella!"

Instead of the silence that would come after that, we heard whimpering. We all looked towards the door and slowly made our way towards it. "Bella, it's me Alice. Can I come in?" I was going to go in anyway, I just wanted to give her the option. This time we heard what sounded like a muffled cry. "Guys you stay here so she doesn't know your here okay?" They nodded and stood on either side of the door, facing the opposite wall. I opened the door and what I saw nearly made me want to faint.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ohhh...i know i am soo mean!! it was just a perfect moment for a cliffy!!**

**so you all know what to do...REVIEW!! the more i get the faster you get a chapter!!**

**ok, so if you have any ideas for what i should do next put it in ur review!!**


	5. Sorry: Authors Note

**Hey everybody! Sorry, I hate that I have to put this stupid auther's note in the middle of the story,**

**but i felt bad because i promised chapters every two days,**

**but i am suffering from severe writers block and can't think**

**of what to write next.**

**I was seriously sitting on my computer for two hours and i had no clue what to put down.**

**Again, I am sorry and will continue to try to get a chapter out soon.**

**Thanks everybody for being soo patient with me!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, i just wanted to let everyone know that this story has almost 3000 HITS!! YAY!! big thanks to all my readers!**

**now i know it took for ever for this chapter to come out and im sorry. big thanks to amobutterfly25 for helping me out with writing Alice's point of View in the beginning!**

**here is chapter 5**

**I am getting tired of say this, but i DO NOT own twilight...I would think you would understand that by now.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter five**

**APOV**

I opened the door to what I figured was Bella's room. What I saw made me want to faint.

Bella was on the floor cover in bruises from head to toe in a ball. Her shirt was button all wrong probably by someone else. There was 2 buttons hanging out clearly not in there right place. From the misplaced buttons you could tell the hand shape bruises starting to form on her cleavage area. She was bleeding from somewhere on her stomach, but I couldn't see from where. All I knew was that there was a lot coming out of it. Her pants were on but the fastener was open. Looking as if she left it open, looking as if some tried to gain entrance.

I ran to her as I began to cry, no one should look like that, especially when things we starting to take off with Edward. Oh no Edward! What will he do when he sees her like this?

I grab her comforter from her bed besides me and I wrapped it around her. "Sh, Bella, your safe now," I repeated. She never looked at me. I could barely see her face with the hair that was matted to her face. With her finally covered I called the boys in here, she needed to be moved.

**EPOV**

When Alice finally called us in, I have to admit, I was afraid of what I might see.

Emmett stepped in front of me so I couldn't see over his large body, but he stopped abruptly. I tried to see what everybody was so shocked about, so I walked around him and my eyes widened in alarm.

There, lying in Alice's arms was Bella. She looked horrible. I couldn't believe this could happen. I was angry, I had to find out whoever had done this and kill him now. He didn't deserve to live after doing this to such an angel. I ran over to Alice and looked closely at Bella's face.

She had a huge bruise on her cheek and you could tell she had been crying. Even now, when she was broken and hurt, she still looked beautiful.

"Come on guys, we need to get her out of here now!" Alice screamed at me and Emmett. Emmett was still standing by the door just looking at us.

I nodded my head towards Alice and took Bella from her. She was so light in my arms. Once he finally returned to his senses, Emmett ran down the stairs to get the Volvo started. "Alice, get Carlisle on the phone and let him know that we are on our way."

She quickly took out her phone and started talking to him. I zoned her out and turned my attention back to Bella. I carefully lowered her and myself into the backseat so she could lie down. Her eyelids began to flutter open and her beautiful chocolate orbs met mine. "Ed- Edward."

"I'm here Bella; we're taking you to the hospital. It's going to be okay." I tried my best to reassure her; she just buried her head into my chest and started crying.

"P-Please d-don't leave m-m-me Edward." I felt my heart tighten as she said this, she sounded so broken. "I- I'm so s-s-sorry."

"It's going to be okay Bella. I will never leave you." She nodded her head and started to doze off. I immediately shook her. "Bella, you have to stay awake for me okay! You can't go to sleep!"

"So tired." She said weakly.

"No Bella, stay awake for me!! Please, I can't loose you!" I felt a tear fall down my face as I continually shook her. I looked away from her face and looked up towards Emmett and Alice. Alice looked close to hysterics. I turned to Emmett, "EMMETT HURRY UP!" The car lurched forward and we began to go faster.

**BPOV**

I don't remember much that happened until I heard someone calling my name. I knew that whoever it was, it was someone familiar. I tried to yell out but it just came out as a whimper. My whole body was in pain, and I couldn't move. I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids were too heavy.

"Bella, it's me Alice. Can I come in?"

What is Alice doing here? I tried again to call out to her, but my face was buried into the floor. I cried out to her hoping that she will help me some how. I heard some whispering and then the door opened. I heard her gasp and then somebody wrapped their arms around my body. She was crying. I began to feel bad; I don't want her getting upset because of me.

Soon after she got off of me and wrapped something warm around me. She put her arms around me again and started saying "Sh, Bella, your safe now." over and over again. It was then that I realized that I was crying.

"Guys, get in here." Who else was here? Oh no, what if it's Edward. I can't face him after what I said to him yesterday. I heard very large footsteps and then they stopped. I heard somebody else walk around the first person and stop too. How bad did I look?

The second person that walked in came over to me and knelt down in front of me. I wonder who he was and what he was doing.

After the shock wore off the guys, Alice finally told them to get me out of here. I felt somebody wrap their arms around me and lift me off the ground. It hurt like hell, but I didn't care anymore. I wanted to die; nothing good has come out of my life.

There were more words said, but I wasn't listening hard enough. We got into what I thought was a car and sped off.

After a few minutes, I decided that I wanted to see who was here with me. I once again tried to open my eyes, it was hard but I got them open. At first all I saw was his beautiful green eyes. I couldn't believe that he would do this after what I said to him yesterday. "Ed- Edward"

"I'm here Bella, we're taking you to the hospital. It's going to be okay." He said, trying to reassure the both of us probably.

"P-Please d-don't leave m-m-me Edward." I managed to get that out between my sobbing. "I- I'm so s-s-sorry."

"It's going to be okay Bella. I will never leave you." I just nodded my head at him and my eyelids began to feel heavy, so I began to close my eyes and drift into the darkness. I heard his velvet voice call out to me and began to shake me, "Bella, you have to stay awake for me okay! You can't go to sleep!"

I tried to open my eyes again, but I just couldn't. I was too tired. "So tired."

He didn't stop shaking me in an attempt to wake me up. "No Bella, stay awake for me!! Please, I can't loose you!" Then I felt a tear land on my face. I couldn't believe it. He was crying for me. Nobody has ever cared enough about me to cry over me. I suddenly realized that he did care about me. I have to fight to stay awake, but I don't know if I can.

He kept shaking me and I heard him scream up towards the person I figured out to be Emmett. I heard the car speed up and then the blackness invaded.

**EPOV**

After what felt like an eternity, we finally got to the hospital. As soon as I burst through the ER doors, I saw Carlisle with a stretcher and 2 nurses waiting for us.

I gently laid Bella down on the stretcher and watched as they rolled her away. I joined Emmett and Alice in the waiting room. I immediately just dropped to the floor and put my head in my hands. _She can't die. She can't die._ I kept repeating this in my head.

Ugh, I think I might be in...love with her! Ok, I know I really like her...well I _really really _like her. Could it possibly be love? This sucks, because I know she hates me. I can't let my feelings for her get in the way though, after this I know she's not going to be in the mood to be looking for a boyfriend.

After a few more minutes, Rosalie and Jasper came running into the waiting room.

"Oh my god, Alice what happened?" Rosalie asked her.

I had been so involved in my own thoughts about Bella that I totally forgot about the other people who might care about her. I glanced at Alice and she had pulled herself in to a ball, her face tear stained. Jasper had an armed draped over her shoulders and pulled her into his lap. Emmett looked ready to punch somebody, but was trying to calm himself. Rosalie was over by Emmett trying to calm him down. I put my head back down and focused on Bella again, zoning out everybody again.

30 minutes later, Carlisle walks out of Bella's room and comes toward us with news that will answer the question that has been plaguing my mind for the last 45 minutes.

Did she make it?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know, not much happened in this chapter. it took forever for me to write and i wanted to get something out to you guys as soon as possible. it is now 11 at night and i am getting tired and I don't want to drag let this chapter have to be put off for another night.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out in the next few days. no promises though ;)**

**oh, and i almost forgot to remind you to review!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Soo sorry for taking so long to make these chapters! I really am trying to get them out as fast as possible.**

**Bella: okay now say your line.**

**me: i dont wanna**

**Bella: DO IT!**

**me: fine, 'i dont own twilight and especially not Edward.' happy now?**

**Bella: very much so!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter six**

**BPOV**

Beep Beep Beep

Ugh, what is that annoying beeping sound?! I opened my eyes and then immediately shut them. The bright lights that hung over me, momentarily left me blinded.

"Bella?"

I turned my head to where the sound came from. I opened my eyes slightly and Edward was standing over me. His face etched with worry and concern. "What happened?" I asked as I started to look around the room. It was just like any other hospital room. The walls are painted white with vertical blinds on the windows. There are two chairs; one which looked heavily lived upon. After surveying everything, I turned my attention back to Edward. His expression was still the same.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." He chuckled softly, but his emotions still were stiff. I looked down at myself nervously. I noticed that my left leg was in a cast. The rest of me was bruised...badly. How can he even stand to look at me right now? My face probably looks like a mess and he is standing by me. Even after all the horrible things I said to him.

Then I began to remember what the man did to me. I know Charlie has a reason to hate me, but why this guy? What did I ever do to him? All these thoughts filled my mind a brought tears to my eyes. They silently slid down my face, but then a warm hand cup my cheek and gently wipe the tears away. "Bella, you can trust me. I'll never hurt you." He said earnestly. I knew then that I really could trust him. I leaned forward towards him, ignoring the pain in my ribs, and wrapped my arms around his waist and cried onto his chest.

At first he seemed taken back, but he soon cradled me to him and rubbed my back soothingly. Minutes passed, and we just stayed like that, eventually though, I couldn't take the pain anymore so I let go of him and laid back. I looked back up to his face and just stared into his eyes as he grabbed onto my right hand.

Just as I let go of him, the door to my room burst open and the Cullen family - led by Alice of course - ran into my room. Alice got to me and gave me a gentle hug. "Oh Bella, I was so worried about you! Are you okay?" She asked me franticly while the tears continued to pour out of her eyes.

"I'm fine; I didn't mean to worry you. Um...does anybody mind telling me how I got here?" I looked at everyone's faces and gazed upon Edward's last. He was staring at me, not once since I had woken up had he taken his eyes off of me.

Emmett finally decided to clue me in on what had happened.

"Well, um. Alice, Edward, and I decided to go over to your house to see if you were okay. The door was open so we walked in and started calling for you. Alice found you in your room and..." he sighed heavily and looked down at his shoes before continuing, "you looked pretty beaten up. So Edward grabbed you and ran you out to the car. I drove us here as fast as I can and you blacked out about two minutes before we pulled up." He walked over to me towards the end of that and grabbed onto the hand Edward wasn't holding. "I'm really glad to see you awake Bella, you really scared us." At this point I was in tears. I barely knew any of these people and they really cared about me.

He stepped away and Rosalie came towards me and put her arm on my non-casted leg. "Just so you know Bella, if you need to talk. Me and Alice are here for you." Alice nodded her head in agreement.

Jasper stayed towards the end of my bed, "I'm glad to see your okay Bella."

I couldn't control the sobs that came out of my body. Edward just stood by me and kept rubbing circles on the back of my hand. I finally was able to calm myself down and looked at everybody and reassuringly smiled at them. "Thanks everybody."

My knock was at my door, and in walked...Charlie. Oh no. Surprisingly he looked like he was really concerned. I cringed at the sight of him, and it didn't go unnoticed by Edward. "Oh Bella, your finally up!" Charlie came towards me and put a hand to my face. I jumped when his hand rose to me. "How are you feeling honey?"

I casted my eyes down towards my body again before answering, "I-I'm fine."

The doctor came into my room and he told everyone who wasn't family to leave. I was hesitant to let Edward go, I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't go." I whispered, surprised that he even heard me. I knew I would get something for that from Charlie when we got home, but right now I could care less. I didn't want to be left with him and I felt safe when I was with Edward.

Edward looked to his dad who just nodded in response. Edward grabbed onto my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, to let me know he was still there.

"Ms. Swan, I'm your doctor. My name is Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle." He said while giving me a genuine smile. I don't know what it is with these Cullen's that make me relax around them.

"Okay, Carlisle, so what's wrong with me?"

"Well, you have several bruised ribs, a broken rib, cut along your side that required 10 stitches, and your left leg is broken. You have been out of it for almost two days now, most likely due to the blood loss. Now would you like to tell me what happened?" He said in a concerned tone. I wondered if he knew what was going on? So, I just lied.

"I- I don't remember. The last thing I do remember is Edward carrying me to the car." I hoped to god they believed me. Seems like I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Well, if you do remember, it may be good to tell your father so he can get that whoever did this behind bars." he replied, while giving looking at Charlie, who stayed quiet. He probably nodded his head, but I didn't want to look to find out. I know he wasn't going to do anything about this. "If you need anything Bella, just call for me." He smiled at me before he left the room.

I guess now was the time for Charlie to leave. "I've got to get back to work, but I'll come back shortly." He said, glaring at me, causing me to shrink over towards Edward. He then walked out of the room. I very noticeably relaxed once he left.

I looked over towards Edward and he just smiled his crooked smile at me. I began to get very sleepy and knew it would only be a matter of time before I went back to sleep. "Don't leave." I managed to mumble out.

I faintly heard him reply, "Never." Then I was out.  
**  
EPOV**

I watched Bella as she slept. It was the only time I had seen her face at peace.

"No, don't. I'm sorry." She started moving, I thought she was awake, but then realized she was just talking in her sleep. "Stop, it hurts."

"Bella, it's okay. Nobody is going to hurt you." I said, trying to help her calm down.

It worked and she fell back into her deep slumber. Rosalie came in shortly after.

"How she doing?" She asked me as she walked over to me.

"I don't know, she hasn't said much of anything. I wish she would just talk to us. We could help her." I told her. She placed her hand on my shoulder as I turned to look at her.

"Yeah, we know that, but she doesn't. She just has some trust issues. Once she gets to know us better, she'll come around." She smiled towards the end of it, but you could tell it was false. I simply nodded my head, and turned back to Bella. Rosalie squeezed my shoulder before letting go and walking out of the room.

Soon after I began to fall asleep in the uncomfortable chair along side Bella.

I woke up several hours with a stiff neck and a sore back from sleeping in the chair, but not much else. Eventually Bella's eyes began to flutter before fully opening.

She looked around the room before her beautiful eyes landed on me. I smiled at her and her face softened. "Good Morning Bella."

"Morning." She replied shyly.

"So, are you ready to talk to me?" I asked in what I hoped to be a gentle and kind voice. At first she started to look down and bit her lip nervously. The fact that she now even thought about talking to me about it made me feel better.

She just shook her head, and continued to stare at the floor. We sat in silence for the next few minutes. "So, do you know when I can get out of here?" She asked.

"Uh, I think you can leave later today." I saw her cringe after I said that. I wish she would just tell me who it was that was scaring her so bad.

"Ah Bella, it appears you have finally waken up," Carlisle said once he walked into the room. "Just wanted to inform you that after we give you this last round of medication, you should be ready to go. And I would like for you to get lots of rest once you get home." She nodded her head, but didn't end her staring contest against the floor. Carlisle just smiled before leaving.

"Edward...I want to t-thank you for everything you've done for me. I know I don't deserve your kindness, but...thanks." She lifted her head and gave me a small smile.

"Your welcome, but what makes you think you don't deserve my kindness?" I asked generally confused. I know she hasn't been the nicest person to me, but nobody deserves to be abandoned. Especially when they need help.

"Well, I was horrible to you the other day when you only wanted to help me. I'm really sorry about that." She told me as she began to twiddle her thumbs.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that. It was rude of me, so I should be the one to apologize."

Yet again, there was a knock at the door, but this time Alice came in. "Hi Bella, Edward." She started as she waved to the both of us. "Um, Edward, Esme needs you at the house. She didn't tell me what though."

"Yeah okay." I turned to Bella who popped her up and looked at me, when she found out that I was leaving. I hated to do this to her, but I had to. "I'm sorry Bella, I'll be back though." I smiled at her before I got up to leave.

"Don't worry Edward, I'm staying here with her. Just hurry back." I nodded and walked out.

**_2 hours later_**

I finally finished up what I had to do, and raced back over to the hospital. I got there to find Bella's empty room and Alice walking out.

"Sorry, you just missed her." Alice told me. Ugh, I can't believe I missed her!

Well, hopefully I will be able to go see her tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**yay!! i hope your happy, I didn't end on a cliffy!**

**okay important message-**

**I will not be able to update this as often as i would like due to the fact that _Breaking Dawn_ **_aka the best book ever written_ **came out today. So I will be reading that. and then next monday school starts back up. I will probably be able to get another chapter in, but i'm not making promises. and im sure you all will be reading it too, so you probably won't have time to read much fanfic anyway!**

**end of important message-**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**So so sorry that it took me so long to do this chapter. I've been really busy. I know there is no excuses, but i school has been really hard..AND IT JUST STARTED!! this year is gonna suck..i can wait til next year when im a senior. okay, im rambling now. but then i had to clean my brothers room cause he left for college, so i had to help my sister clean it.  
6 trash bags later we finally got the room clean and suitable for a girl to live in.**

**Thank you for being patient with me and my lazy procrastination of finishing this chapter**

**Disclaimer: ...can't think of a clever way to say 'i dont own twilight'...guess i'll just say I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

I started walking up the driveway, using my crutches, slowly so I wouldn't fall. Apparently I wasn't moving fast enough because Charlie grabbed onto my hair from behind me and dragged me into the house. I knew this would happen after that look he gave me in the hospital. I just didn't think it would be so soon.

He threw me down and immediately started kicking my ribs. I tried not to scream, knowing that it would only make it worse, but it couldn't be helped. I let out a blood curling scream.

"GET UP!" He commanded. I tried to get up, but it hurt so much. "I SAID GET UP YOU LAZY BITCH!!" I got on my hands and knees and tried to get up again, but as soon as I tried to put more weight on my legs I felt what felt like a shock wave go through me and immediately fell back down on the floor. He grabbed my hair again and pulled me. I tried to stand up, but I just couldn't, so he ended up holding up all weight up by my hair.

"YOU TOLD THEM DIDN'T YOU?" He screamed in my face.

I just shook my head relentlessly and he just smacked me before dropping me again. "DON'T LIE TO ME!! I KNOW YOU DID!" He got down on his knees and grabbed my face to bring it back to his. "JACOB CALLED ME AND TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID!! YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID BITCH!! I GIVE YOU ONE LITTLE THING TO DO AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!!" He punched my face and busted my lip. "YOU ARE SO UNDESERVING OF EVERYTHING I DO FOR YOU!" Kicks were thrown randomly at me; I thought it would never end. I was almost unconscious when he stopped kicking me and ran out the house.

I need to get up so I can help myself, but I really can't find the strength. Maybe this is my time to go? _No Bella, stay awake for me!! Please, I can't loose you! _Edward's words rang out in my head, and I knew that I couldn't die yet. I have to stay strong for him. If for nobody else, then at least for him.

With this realization, I used everything I had to get up. My legs were aching, and I was hardly able to stand, but I needed to get out of this house for good. I know that if I stay here Charlie will kill me. I grabbed my crutches again, and begin my limp out into the woods behind my house. Not the smartest idea to go out into the woods when you can hardly walk, but I just needed to go. I was walking for a good hour before I finally collapsed from exhaustion.

I continued to lie down and rest. My arms were hurting from walking with the crutches. Maybe, it wasn't the best idea to run away when I was crippled, but I know that if I didn't leave then, I never would have.

I was just about to close my eyes when I heard his voice, the one voice I thought I just left behind me…well, I guess I didn't get as far away as I thought.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU GOD FORSAKEN BITCH?? WHEN I FIND YOU, YOUR GONNA WISH I KILLED YOU EARLIER!!!"

Yeah, that's definitely going to get me out of hiding. I quickly jumped to my feet and started to hobble on in the direction away from his voice. I had no clue where I was going, but I had to keep going.

He continued to shout profanities at me, and I knew that he was getting closer. I continued to move as fast as I could and I was almost out of energy. I felt like I should just lie down and give up again, but Edward's words repeated themselves in my head, '_No Bella, stay awake for me!! Please, I can't loose you,_' I had to keep going.

Charlie's steps were becoming louder behind me, and I knew he was going to catch me. I tried to quicken my pace, and that caused me to fall. I whimpered and then turned around to see Charlie coming at me with an object in hand.

I didn't stare long enough at him to see what it was, because I tried to get up as soon as possible so I could try to lose him again. The second I was up, I was knocked back down by someone ramming into my back.

I knew who it was, but I turned around anyway.

His face was livid; as I glanced down I noticed what he had in his hand and nearly jumped with fright.

He has his pistol…he was going to finish me off.

I started to scream, but he cut my off by slapping me in the face with the gun. I cried out in pain, but I knew nobody out here would be able to hear me.

Charlie was yelling things to me, but I no longer listened to him. I knew now that all his words were lies. I knew someone cared for me, and I would fight to see his face again.

I looked up at Charlie and I noticed that he began to point the gun to my chest. I knew I couldn't get up, so I closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid getting shot, but I would hold on for as long as I could.

Behind my closed lids, I pictured my mother's beautiful face when she would smile at me.

I pictured Alice and all of the Cullen's when I first met them.

And then I pictured Edward, and all his perfections. Everything about him, made me want him more. I needed him more than anything, and I needed to survive this. I _have_ to. I _have_ to see his smile, feel his strong arms around me as he embraced me, and hear his velvet voice as he calmed me.

Yes, I would get through this if it was the last thing I did.

**EPOV**

I decided that I would wait until tomorrow to go and see Bella. As much as I want to go now, I don't want to overstep my boundaries.

So once again, I am lying around my room listening to music and thinking about Bella. Her behavior at the hospital confused me today. When it was just me and her in the room, she seemed so relaxed, but when her father walked in, she seemed to cling to me. I wonder why? Maybe he is the one harming her…

…no, he couldn't be…

…he looked upset when he was at the hospital…

…but I thought I saw a hint of anger in his eyes when I looked at him…

…oh no…

I'm so stupid! How could I have not realized this! I have to find her, oh my god, how could I have let her go with him! I ran out of my room, flew down the stairs and I faintly heard Esme ask where I was going. I realized I forgot my keys up in my room, and I would rather not go back into the house.

So I quickly ran into the woods surrounding my house. I knew the direction I needed to go, and ran in that way.

I ran as fast as I could, but it didn't seem fast enough, my muscles were groaning in protest from the excessive use, but I barely paid them any attention. I needed to get to Bella now. I had to see her face, her blush, her beautiful smile. I wanted to hear her laugh, I needed her now, and I'll be damned if I loose her.

My thoughts were crazy with rage at Charlie, and I knew that once I saw him, I would go crazy. I knew I would be able to beat him up no problem…I am so glad that Emmett made up work out when I was younger. I wasn't as big as him, but I could handle myself very well.

I was still running, when I thought I heard someone scream. I stopped immediately, and looked in that direction.

I knew I heard that voice before, but I couldn't be sure. I started to sprint in that direction and then I heard somebody scream again, and I was sure it was her.

"you are…die….enjoy…again…" I heard bits and pieces of someone screaming at her and I knew it was him. I continued to run as I began to check my pockets for my cell phone.

"shit," I muttered once I realized I left it at home. I would have to do this on my own.

I began to get closer to the voices, but I didn't register what I was saying. All I saw was him lifting his gun to her and I lunged.

Charlie didn't have time to understand when I jumped at his side, knocking as both to the ground. I tried to get a grip on the gun, but he soon realized what I was after and tightened his hold on it.

He scrambled to his feet, but I followed soon afterwards.

I bit at his wrists so he would drop it, and he screamed for a second before pulling my head off of him by yanking at my hair. I took a quick look at his wrists and noticed I bit him harder than intended and drew blood. I promptly spit out his blood and looked him dead in the face to see him smirking at me. All this did was enrage me even more.

I pulled back with my arm and punched him square in the face. He stumbled for a bit, and I used this as the perfect opportunity to knock him down on the ground again and try for the gun.

We rolled around for a while and then I heard it.

**BPOV**

I didn't know what happened, one minute I was waiting for when he would pull the trigger.

Then out of no where I hear a crash and several grunting noises.

I opened my eyes and I saw someone attacking Charlie. All I needed to see was a glimpse of his bronze hair and I knew who it was.

I don't know how he knew I was here, but I am glad he came. I was glad until I realized the danger he is in right now.

Charlie has a gun, and Edward is fighting him. Then I heard the one sound that stopped all movement.

The gun went off and they both fell down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**how was that for a comeback chapter?? i think it was pretty good, but what do you think...you should review and let me know!**


	9. Chapter 8

**here is the next chappy people! i told you guys i was going to update soon!! :D**

**oh and i want to give a thanks to: luv-edward cullen-forever, texican95, OhMyEdward472, The Musings of Artemis, Jennifer1, ****fubulicious, and many others for their awesome reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: if i owned twilight, then i would not be writing fanfiction right now....since i am doing the latter, i guess i don't own twilight**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**BPOV**

I started screaming out Edward's name, I was frantic. If he died it would be my entire fault.

I couldn't stand up on my own, so I did an army crawl over to where they laid. Edward was lying underneath Charlie. I continued to scream his name.

When I got closer, I heard several grunts and groans coming from the pile, and I stopped immediately.

What if it was Edward that got shot? That means I'm still left here with Charlie, and I have Edward's death on my hands.

But, what if Charlie got shot? Then I'm free, I wouldn't have to deal with the abuse anymore. I wouldn't have to live in fear of him.

I saw movement coming from the pile and heard more grunts.

Charlie rolled off of Edward, who quickly rose to his feet. A few swears came out of Edward's mouth, but then he looked over at Charlie. His eyes went wide, and then he stared at me.

My vision blurred behind the tears that started coming down my face. He immediately ran towards me and grabbed me.

"Shhh Bella, I here for you" He said as he rocked me. I pulled myself as close to him as possible and breathed in his scent. I felt safe here, and always would.

"I-I th-thought I l-l-lost you." I cried into his shoulder.

He pulled my face up to look at him and said, "That could never happen." And brought his face down to mine.

His lips on mine was the best feeling ever. It was as if they were made for each other. He tightened his grip on my waist as I threaded my fingers through his hair. I could, and never would get enough of him.

I almost forgot Charlie was here, that is, until he started screaming.

I hesitantly pulled away from Edward and looked at the man who had caused me so much pain. Even though he had done all those horrible things to me, I just couldn't let him die. As much as I wanted him to, I couldn't. I crawled out of Edward's lap and made my way over to him.

Once Edward noticed where I was going, he immediately pulled me back. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"We just can't leave him like that. As much as I hate him, I can't let him die like this. He will get what he deserves soon, but now we have to help him." I said determined to help him, no matter what Edward said.

He looked like he wanted to disagree, but probably changed his mind once he saw the look on my face, and nodded. "Stay here, please. I don't want you to going anywhere near him."

I agreed and he went over to Charlie. He ran over to where he left him and looked over him. He said some things to Charlie and pulled his arms away from his stomach, most likely to allow himself to see what's wrong. He stared at it for a while before taking off his shirt and started putting pressure on it.

"Bella, I understand what your saying, and we need to help him. He was shot in his gut and is bleeding a lot. He's too heavy for me to carry all the way back by myself. I left my phone at the house, so I can't call anyone. One of us needs to stay with him, and the other needs to get back to my house.

"Now I refuse to leave you alone with _him_ so I'm going to point you into the direction of my house, and I want you to go as fast as you can and get my father, anybody. Tell them where we are, and I want you to stay there. Can you do that?" He stared back at me. He seemed to be pleading with me to listen to him.

I nodded my head and tried to get on my feet. He let go of Charlie and came over to me. He carefully grabbed onto my arms and pulled me up as gently as he could. Once I was standing he ran off for a second and returned with one of the crutches I abandoned in my haste to get away.

He gave me a quick kiss before pointing me in the right direction and telling me to hurry.

I began hobbling as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast.

I know Edward is safe right now. There is not much Charlie could do to him right now.

Charlie.

I don't understand why I care so much about him right now. Maybe it's because, no matter what he does to me, he is always the father I loved when I was little. I know that I don't want to be with him anymore, but I guess I just don't want him to die either. Really, he is the only family I have left. He killed my mother, and my grandparents were all dead before I was born. I just don't want to be all alone.

But I'm not alone. I will always have Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle, and they would forever be there for me.

I was getting tired now. I have been doing so much lately and I think its starting to catch up to me. But I needed to get to Edward's house so I can get some help. The sun had started to set a while ago, and I was quickly running out of light.

I started having a fight with my consciousness, and I had to win.

I'm not sure how long I was running, but I began to see a clearing ahead of me. I saw the back of the Cullen's white house and a huge smile broke across my face.

Alice was lying out in the backyard with Jasper, and they looked up when they heard me approach. Their eyes went wide when they looked at me. I can only imagine what I might look like after running through the woods all day.

Jasper jumped up and caught me before I fell. Alice was right by his side. "Bella, what happened? What's going on?"

"Edward…help…" I pointed in the direction I came from before everything went black.

**EPOV**

I watched her as she ran off. When I could no longer see her, I stared down at the horrible excuse of a man that was laid in front of me.

To think that he could harm someone as innocent as Bella made me sick.

And then to think that I was helping to keep him alive killed me inside.

I have the perfect opportunity to beat the crap out of him for all the pain he cause Bella, but I'm not. All because she asked me not to.

I can understand, to an extent, for why she wants to help him. Her heart is too kind to leave any body without help. No matter what they've done to her.

Charlie started groaning and moving, underneath me. "You need to stay still." I growled out to him.

"So you're the boy my daughter's been whorin' herself out to," he took a second to look at me before finishing, "Is she as good as she looks to be?"

It took all I had in me to not to pick up his gun and point it at his head. Who talks about their daughter like that? I just pushed all my weight onto him. He started coughing up blood, but stopped shortly after.

"She's just a little bitch, and is never going to change. You'll realize that sooner or later." He continued to tell me these lies.

I closed my eyes and tried very hard not to just get up and walk home. This bastard deserved to die. But I have to keep my word to Bella to help him. I was breathing heavily, having an internal battle with myself.

I didn't say a word to him, I just continued to try to stop his wound from bleeding.

I began to lose track of time, but I knew that the sun would be gone soon.

I hope Bella made it to my house safe. I can't believe how stupid I was for letting her go off on her own. She is still hurt and shouldn't be running all over the woods. I still can't believe that I kissed her earlier.

The way her warm lips felt on mine could only be described as heaven. Her scent had enveloped me completely and all that was there was Bella.

As I thought of her I began to relax. I looked down at the Bastard and noticed he was beginning to lose consciousness.

After a few more moments, I began to hear rustling around me. I looked up and saw Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett all running toward me.

Carlisle got to me first and immediately started asking questions. "Edward what the heck happened over here?"

He kneeled down on the other side of Charlie and started to look at him. I moved my shirt so he could see what happened. "Carlisle he was hurting her. I went to save her and then …this happened."

He looked down at it, then raised his head at me and he had a look of pure horror on his face.

"Edward, we called 911 and they are on their way. You stay here with me. Jasper hand me my bag." Carlisle informed me, then grabbed the bag that Jasper handed him.

I stood up and started pacing the field we were in. Emmett walked up to me and gave me a pat on the back, silently telling me that he approved of what he thought I did.

It was quiet for a few minutes until we heard the paramedics and cops arriving. Carlisle told the paramedics what was wrong with Charlie, and I walked up to the officers to tell them what happened.

"I was running through the woods to get to Bella's house to save her because I realized that her dad might have been abusing her. I was on my way and I heard her scream, so I ran towards her. When I got here, I saw Charlie pointing a gun at Bella.

"So I jumped. I was trying to get the gun away from him. I'm not quite sure what happened, but I think he pulled the trigger trying to shoot me, but I had turned the gun around trying to have him drop it." I kept my eyes locked directly with theirs as I told them this, so they wouldn't think I was lying.

"Those are some pretty tough accusations you are throwing. Are you sure?" One of them asked, his face showed a look of disbelief. He probably doesn't think that the _chief_ would be able to do that.

"I'm positive."

"Where did Bella go then? Why isn't she here with you, since you did say that the Chief was about to hurt her, than she should be here." The other cop asked me, I assume trying to make it seem that I was at the wrong.

"I had her run back to my house because I left my cell phone in my rush to get out. She went to get my dad, and I had her stay there, since she is still seriously hurt." I said with confidence.

"Well, we need to get a statement from her to prove your story true." Said the first cop.

"Sorry to tell you officers, but Bella isn't in any condition to talk right now." Carlisle told them.

What?! What happened?

I turned to my dad, "What do you mean by 'isn't in any condition to talk,' what happened to her.?" I asked, getting more anxious as I waited for him to tell me.

"Edward, she passed out in my arms as soon as she got out of the woods." Jasper told me.

As soon as he said that I took off like a rocket for my house. I needed to get back to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**how many of you are really happy that Edward didn't get shot!! i know I'M really happy!**

**do you want to know what happens next?**

**unfortunately, the next chapter has been held hostage until i receive 15 reviews!**

**so please save my next chapter by reviewing!!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**omg, thanks everyone! i didnt think that i would be getting this chapter up soo soon! after the ransom was paid i have been working suuper hard to get this done tonight! this is THE longest chapter i have written !! it is now 10 at night and im tired so the ending might seem a little rushed, but im happy with it.**

**oh and to Grace Cullen: the chapter has been put up! so please dont hang me by my pinkie toe!!**

**big thanks to all those that reviewed!! here is the chapter**

**disclaimer: i do NOT own twilight**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**EPOV**

I got to the house faster than I thought possible. I'm sure I heard several people call my name, and I'm sure I'll get in trouble for that later, but I have to be home now to check on Bella.

I walked into the house and saw Esme coming down the stairs.

"Esme, where's Bella? What happened?" I asked her trying to get the information out of her quickly.

"She's fine Edward. Just a little tired. Go talk to Alice, she knows more than I do. She's up in her room." She reassured me. "Oh, and please Edward, let the poor girl rest. I have no idea what she's gone through, but from the way she looked." She said before walking off.

I climbed the stairs hurriedly. I barged into Alice's room and looked at the scene in front of me.

On the bed, was Bella. She looked physically drained, her hair matted against her head from the sweat. Alice was sitting beside her, washing her face off as she slept. After taking a closer look at Alice, I noticed her eyes were red and a little puffy from crying.

I walked up to her and gave her a hug, before sitting beside Bella. She walked out hurriedly

She looked so peaceful. Her face was relaxed, without the worries of life to bring her down. Her lips were slightly parted; I started wondering what it would feel like to kiss her again…

I heard the door open behind me. I didn't turn around to look to see who walked in. The group that walked in was Carlisle, the cops from earlier, and a paramedic.

I didn't get up as Carlisle and the paramedic checked her vitals. The cops were conversing, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. One of them walked up to me, "Son, we need to take you down to the station for questioning."

Carlisle was immediately pulled from working with Bella to look at them.

"I'm not going anywhere until Bella wakes up." I told them without taking my eyes from her.

"Please, I'm sure that tomorrow both Bella and Edward will be able to go to talk to you, but now they both need to rest. From what we've heard they've had a long day." Carlisle persuaded them.

They nodded their heads and told me to come by the station at 12 o'clock tomorrow for questioning. They left right away.

After checking over Bella, the paramedic left soon after.

Carlisle sat down next to me and put his hand on my knee. "Son, what is going on?'

I looked over at him and saw the curiosity in his eyes. I sighed before saying, "Well, I might as well tell everyone since I'm sure they all want to know as well."

He got up to go get everybody into the living room so we could talk. I hesitantly followed, after giving Bella a kiss on the forehead, promising that I would be right back.

I walked down the stairs and reached the living room. Alice was cradled next to Jasper on the loveseat; Emmett was sitting in the chair with Rosalie in his lap. Carlisle and Esme were seated comfortably on the couch. I decided to sit next to Esme on the couch.

It was silent for a few moments and then I sighed heavily, running my hands through my hair, trying to think of where to start.

"So, I don't know exactly where to start, so I guess I'll start at why I went running in the woods in the first place…"

I told them of the epiphany I had in my room, running to get to Bella, seeing Charlie pointing the gun at Bella (I noticed that Emmett and Jasper looked ready to kill after hearing that), attacking Charlie, and the shooting. At this point, Rosalie was trying to appear strong, and Alice was full out bawling.

"I'm not sure who pulled the trigger, but I honestly didn't mean to shoot him. As much as he deserves it, I didn't do it on purpose." I looked up at my family and they seemed to understand what I was saying. "Anyway, Bella had me check out Charlie to see if he was okay. Of course he wasn't so I had to send Bella to go get help because in my rush to go save her I forgot my phone. That's pretty much everything."

I looked over to Alice, "What exactly happened when you found Bella?" I asked her.

"Well, me –sniffle- and Jasper were just laying out back, when –sniffle- we heard someone c-c-coming. J-Jasper pulled me up to go s-s-see what it was. When I saw that it was Bella, I-I-I almost had a heart attack. Sh-Sh-She looked like she was about to die." She started to cry again, so she stopped talking.

I looked over to Jasper, silently asking him to continue.

"Well…after I noticed it was her, I ran up to her, and caught her right as she was about to collapse. I mumbled 'Edward, help' and pointed in your general direction before going under. I tried to get her to wake up but she wouldn't so we took her to Carlisle.

"He said that she just needed to rest, so then I remembered what she said about you needing help. Alice said she would call 911 just in case, and Carlisle and Emmett came with me to check on you. That's pretty much it." Jasper finished off.

There was another moment of silence before Rosalie finally asked, "Did he really do all that to her?"

I stiffly nodded my head. Another round of tears came from Alice.

"What did they do with Charlie?" I now remembered that I left before I was notified of what was to happen to him.

"Right now, he is undergoing a surgery to remove the bullet. When he is better, he is going to be questioned, much like you and Bella are." Carlisle told me. It amazes me how he can be so calm right now.

"That's it? That's all their going to do?!" Disbelief was evident in my voice.

"Edward, they don't have anything to go on until they talk to Bella. Right now it's his word against you. Who do you think they are going to believe?" He rationalized with me. Of course he was right.

"We're takin' this to court right?" Emmett asked, directed toward Carlisle.

In my opinion we should, but that's up to Bella. Carlisle apparently agreed because he voiced my silent reply.

"It depends on if that's what Bella wants." He said looking at all of us.

After that, I walked back up the stairs to be with Bella again. I hope that she would want to sue Charlie. She did say that he would get what he deserves soon. I walked back into Alice's room and noticed that Bella was whimpering.

I ran to her side and put my hand on her face.

"No…please don't hurt him…Charlie…" she would say over and over again. I began to whisper reassurances to her, but nothing worked. I decided to start humming a song I was writing for her.

It helped and she stopped. I removed my hand from her face, but her hand came up and grabbed onto it. "Please don't leave me Edward." She said.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told her, knowing that I would do everything to keep that promise to her.

She pulled me into the bed next to her and I complied. She put her face into my chest, as I wrapped my arm around her waist. I continued to hum to her, and eventually she sighed contently before falling back asleep.

I watched her for a few minutes before following shortly after.

**BPOV**

After my nightmare, I didn't have any dreams. I looked around and realized that I most likely was either in Alice or Rosalie's room. I tried to sit up, but noticed that I couldn't. I started to panic until I looked over and saw that Edward was still lying next to me with a death grip on my waist.

I smiled as I remembered that he stayed with me.

I stared at his face, memorizing everything about him. His square jaw that he clench in whenever he was angry. His perfectly messed up bronze hair that fell limply in front of his eyes. I pictured his piercing green eyes and how they looked at me yesterday in the woods. They held so much concern for me.

Just as my thoughts were about to start wondering about yesterday, Edward's eyes started to slowly open. His crooked grin appeared on his face, which automatically made me smile. "Good morning." I said to him.

"Morning Bella." He replied. To my displeasure, he took his arm from around my waist and he sat up. He brushed his hair with his fingers before turning to me.

"Bella, we need to talk." I sat up and leaned against the headboard, nodding my head mutely. I understood that we needed to, but I hoped that we would have waited a little longer.

"I guess, I'll just start with a question. What were you doing in the woods in the first place?" He was asking very cautiously, within good reason. The last few times he asked me questions like this, I kind of lashed out at him.

"Uh…I was trying to get away." My eyes were fixated on the bed as I said this. I wanted to look at his face, but I didn't want to see his expression.

I was silent and just as I heard him open his mouth to say something, the door was thrown open and Alice was wrapped around me. "Oh thank god your better! I was so worried about you!" she said into my neck.

Alice let go of me and sat next to me on the bed. Carlisle came in after her and sat down in a chair across the room.

Carlisle's expression was wary, like he didn't want to say anything that would upset me.

"I'm glad to see your better, but we have some business that cannot wait right now." He said in his business tone.

"Okay, what do you need to know?" I asked him. The faster I put this behind me, the faster I could move on with my life. I didn't want to be held back by Charlie anymore than I have for the past 10 years of my life.

He seemed a little taken aback by my straight-forwardness, but continued none the less. "Was your father the one abusing you?" I nodded. "How long this been going on?"

"10 years." I said without any emotion. I felt both Edward and Alice grab onto my hand at this point.

"Bella, would you be willing to testify in court against him?"

Here was the question I was waiting for. Did I really want to do this? What if I did do it and I lost? Charlie would definitely kill me. If I didn't do this, then I would be sent back to him and would suffer through the next year with him and leave on my eighteenth birthday.

As good as that sounds, after last night, I doubt that I would make it until then.

After thinking this through, I finally nodded my head. It seemed like everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the same time.

"Bella, I'm glad you said that, because there is no way I would have let you live there any longer." Edward told me as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

I blushed and turned my attention back to Carlisle.

"I'm glad you said that Bella because you and Edward are needed at the police station at noon today to answer some questions." He told me.

I was in shock. I mean, I know I want to do this…but now? I didn't think I was ready now to tell my story to a court and face him. Couldn't I just stay here with the Cullen's?

Carlisle and Alice left the room, and it was just Edward and I in the room again. "Bella, I've got to go take a shower. Alice should be in here in a few minutes to help you out." He gave me a kiss on my forehead before slipping out the door.

Not two seconds later, Alice comes walking in the room and goes straight into the closet.

She came back out with a white knee length skirt, and a striped yellow and white v-neck sweater.

She wrapped up my cast and pushed me into the bathroom so I could finally take a shower.

Once I had the water running down my back, I instantly relaxed. All the muscles in my neck and back were feeling better after just standing there.

After a few more minutes, I began to scrub away the dirt that had accumulated on my skin after going through the woods for hours.

When I was all clean, I turned off the water and put on the clothes that Alice gave me. The skirt was easy to maneuver in with the cast, and overall I think I actually looked nice.

I grabbed the crutches that Alice so kindly put in the bathroom and hobbled out. As soon as I was out the door, Rosalie and Alice were attacking me with various make-up products and curling irons.

Thirty minutes later, they were finally done, and I got to look at myself.

If I thought that I looked better before, than I looked amazing now. My hair was curled slightly and pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands lose, framing my face perfectly. My make-up was very subtle and it didn't look like I was wearing any.

I pulled them in for a quick hug, thanking them for this. They returned it wholeheartedly.

After my 'makeover', Esme came in to bring me some breakfast before I had to leave. I haven't talked to her much, but I could tell that she cared just the same as the rest of them did.

I finished the delicious food that Esme prepared and right on time Edward came into the room to get me. He came in and stared at me for a good 10 seconds before walking up to me, causing me to blush.

"You look amazing." He whispered into my ear as he came to help me up. At least that's what I thought he was going to do, before he came over and picked me up in his arms.

"Edward! Put me down, I'm too heavy!"

Of course this only caused him to laugh. "Bella, you are so light, don't worry about it. We'll get down the stairs faster this way. And I also just like to have my arms around you." He spoke the last part so softly, I don't think I was supposed to hear, but it caused me to blush anyway.

We got into his Volvo and he sped down to the station.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**what did you think?? i think it could have been better, but like i said earlier, i started rushing at the end sooo i might come back to it and make changes later!**

**hope you liked it :D  
**

**please review!!**

**p.s. TWILIGHT MOVIE IN 4 DAYS!! ARENT YOU EXCITED!!! I KNOW I AM!!!  
**


	11. Sorry

**Hey everybody, I know you haven't heard from me in a while, so I just wanted to let you know I haven't forgotten about this story. A lot has happened and I just haven't felt in the mood to write anything. A few weeks ago, my step-dad's cancer got worse and he ended up passing away. So a lot of things have changed for me recently and right now, I just don't feel like this story is the most important thing for me to be dealing with.**

**Eventually I will come back to this story, but for now, I'm going to be putting it on hold.**

**Sorry to all my faithful readers**

**Eventually, I will come back, and it will be with a bang!!**

**-XEdwardXxXLoverX-**


	12. A Huge Apology: Authors Note

**Sorry to be giving you another meaningless Authors Note. Believe me I hate when people do this.**

**I want to start out by saying that I will totally  
understand anyone who wants to just  
kill me right now. I have absolutely no excuse for  
why I have not updated other than the fact that I am  
just super lazy.**

**If you even still want to continue reading, I am  
currently working on the next chapter and it  
is almost done, but I don't want to post anything  
until I am a few chapters ahead. The reason being  
that I will be going back to school soon so I just want  
to be ahead of the game.**

**If you are still reading, then I really am SUPER sorry  
for the ridiculous wait I have given you.  
You don't deserve it and I will try not to do this  
again.**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and I will try not to disappoint you anymore!**

**~XEdwardXxXLoverX~  
**


	13. Chapter 10

**I will gladly take the title as 'worst author ever' due to the fact that I finished this chapter, but neglected to write anything after it. I refuse to keep you guys away from another chapter so here it is. Again, I am SUPER sorry about the wait. Thanks for being patient with me :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Chapter Ten**

**BPOV**

Mark, one of the deputies that work for Charlie, was sitting across from me. He kept looking at the file in his hands, probably trying to make sense of the situation.

"Bella, I understand that you're going through a very tough time right now, but are you absolutely sure that it was Charlie doing this stuff to you?" he looked back up towards me before continuing, "I mean, this just doesn't sound like him."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

How could they not believe what I just said to him! I have the proof of it all over my body!

"Are you just trying to cover up for somebody else that might be hurting you?"

I can not believe the words coming out of his mouth. How could he think that somebody else did it? Who else could it be? I don't talk to anybody in this town except…oh my god! How can they think that Edward would do this to me!

I looked at him and gained confidence that I didn't even know I had and said, "Yes, I think I would know who would do this to me. I have been abused by my so called _father _for _ten years_! I walked through more than half of my life in pain, feeling that I was useless trash. And now, that I finally have the courage to save myself, you think I'm lying?" My voice started out calm, but gradually began to build as I continued to talk.

"That _man_ that everyone seems to love has beaten me to the point that at times, I wished I was dead. He tried to make money off of me, by selling my body to whoever the hell he wanted! He is a monster in the worst form, and deserves to rot in the deepest part of hell!" I screamed as I stood from my chair.

I almost forgot that Edward was here, until he grabbed my hand to try to calm me down. He gently pulled me down into his lap.

I buried myself into his chest and started to cry. I don't really know why I did, maybe from the stress of the situation. Maybe because what I thought would happen if I got help was happening. Nobody believed the words I said to be true.

Edward was rubbing my back soothingly. How could they think that he could do something like this to me? He was the one that saved my life, on more than one occasion. If it wasn't for him, Alice, and Emmett I probably would have died a few days ago.

We sat like that until a deputy came in asking to talk to Edward alone. I had just begun to calm down, but when I realized that Edward would be leaving me I began to hyperventilate again. I didn't want to be without him, as selfish as this may sound, I needed him.

Edward cupped my cheek and turned my face to his. "Bella, I'll get Alice to go sit with you, but I have to go do this. I want to make you safe and this is the only way. I love you and I'll be back before you know it okay?"

I knew he was right so I nodded my head.

He pulled out his cell phone to ask Alice if she could come down here to help out. Twenty minutes later, I was sitting in the waiting room holding onto Alice's hand as if my life depended on it. If my grip was hurting her, she made no move to tell me.

I just hoped that his interrogation would go quickly so I could be in his arms again.

**EPOV**

I was finally able to get Bella off of me so I could hurry up with the series of questions I would receive. I was a little nervous of what they would ask me after sitting with Bella through her questioning. I knew they would try to make it sound as if Charlie was the good guy.

A sat up straight in my seat when I saw the door open. Deputy Mark and Kyle, the other deputy from yesterday, both came into the room. Kyle was reading from a file and Mark was staring at my accusingly.

I could tell just by looking at him that he thought I hurt Bella. And just that thought had my blood boiling. I don't even understand how Charlie was able to hurt such a delicate flower.

The room was silent for a few minutes before Mark finally said something. "So, how long have you known Bella son?" He asked with a drop of venom in his tone. I didn't like how unprofessional he was being about this. However, if I was to lash out at him, that would just make matters worse.

I calmed myself down and answered his question. "I met Bella about a week or two ago."

He just nodded and fired off another one. "You know, I find it very suspicious how after you come along Bella starts crying wolf. Now don't start jumpin' to conclusions, I just want to understand," but it was clear on his face that he put that last sentence in for my benefit because it was obvious from his expression that he was indeed jumping to conclusions, "When did you notice that something was wrong with Bella?"

I tried to answer as truthfully as I could. "About a few days after I met her."

We continued with questions like this for a while before he finally let me go. I walked out of the room and into the waiting area to where Bella and Alice were.

Bella jumped up and ran into my arms. "Did everything go okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Let's not think about this. Come on, I want us to go somewhere, just me and you."

I kept my arm around Bella's waist as I lead her out the police station. I faintly noticed Alice leave behind me.

We walked to the Volvo, and I opened the door for Bella before making my way around to the drivers side.

As soon as the car was put in DRIVE, we were out of that parking lot and on our way to a place I found one day. It was beautiful with wildflowers growing freely. It was very relaxing and the perfect thing for us after a stressful afternoon.

I watched as her face grew more confused the farther away from town we went. "Edward where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Don't worry, you're going to love it." I told her as we pulled off the road.

She looked over at me with a concerned look in her eyes. "Edward, you know it's hard enough for me to walk on a flat surface without crutches. How do you expect me to walk through a forest trail with them?"

I looked over at her as I pulled the keys out the ignition, "Well for one, I don't expect you to walk on a trail. This leads me to number two, which is, you won't be walking either." I opened my door and ran to the other side of the Volvo before she could stick her good leg out.

I grabbed her hand and helped pull her to her feet before swiftly dropping it, and bringing my arms underneath her knees and shoulders. She let out a shriek of surprise from the sudden change in position. She felt so right in my arms. I could hold her like this forever and never have another care in the world. As long as she stayed right here.

I pulled her closer to my chest before I started walking towards the tree line that would lead us to our destination.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Bella asked with uncertainty lacing her voice.

I brought my lips down to hers briefly for a chaste kiss. When I pulled back I looked in her eyes and showed her all my love for her. "I would never do anything to hurt you. Trust me."

I continued to stare at her as a single tear rolled down her face. I kissed away her tear before looking up and walking through the forest.

We traveled in silence and it was very comfortable. I loved that we could just be without having to disturb the atmosphere around us. We could just be together and everything would be fine with us.

I had been walking for about half an hour before I finally saw the opening to the meadow. I instructed Bella to close her eyes as I brought us closer.

As I went out into the opening, the sun was beaming proudly directly overhead. All the flowers were in full bloom and you could distinctly hear a river flowing off in the distance. I walked towards the middle and carefully placed Bella down on the grass before telling her to open her eyes.

She did as I told and gasped as she took in the sight before her. "Edward it's beautiful. How did you find this place?"

"I just stumbled across it one day when I just needed to get away. After that it just became my safe haven." I wanted to convey to her how much it meant that I showed this to her. I sat down next to her and pulled her down to lay down next to me. She cuddled into my side as we embraced each other.

After a while, I felt her stir beneath me. I looked over at her and noticed that her face looked deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

She glanced up at me before staring back down. "I was just thinking about something you said to me earlier at the police station." She stated nervously.

I sat confused for a second; trying to think of anything I said that could have caused her so much conflict. "Uh, can you possibly tell me because I have no idea what your talking about."

She played with a button on my shirt for a few minutes before answering, "Did you really mean what you said? Do you really love me?"

I brought my hand to her face and cupped her cheek, "Yes Bella. I love you. I had wanted to tell you in a better way than that, but that doesn't matter now. Bella, I have loved you for a while now. I understand if you don't feel the same, but I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

She then brought her lips up to mine for a slow passionate kiss. The feel of her lips was just as amazing as the last time. I pulled her face closer to mine as I went to deepen the kiss, but she was already a step ahead. I felt her tongue go across my lips, begging for entrance which I happily obliged. Her tongue explored my mouth as mine did the same to hers. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, trying desperately to bring us even closer.

I knew this couldn't continue for much longer. I pulled my face back and just stared at her beautiful chocolate eyes. I saw so much passion and love in her eyes.

"I love you too Edward."

I smiled so big my cheeks started to hurt. Then I went in to kiss her again.

This kiss wasn't as urgent as the last one, but just as loving. When I pulled back I continued to stare at her as I asked her,

"Bella will you be my girlfriend?" I felt her body tense beside me and I began to wonder if I had somehow upset her. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just…"

I was interrupted by her lips rejoining mine. She pulled back this time and I looked into her eyes. There was so much love just for me. I felt my lips pull upward and knew everything would work out okay.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?? your opinions matter so please review!!**

**I will start the next chapter soon, but I am sorry to say I can't make any promises about when it will be ready.  
Just know that I am not abandoning the story.**


End file.
